A Quarrel Of The Heart
by EzriaForever22
Summary: Starts at the beginning of Underworld.When Selene and the Death Dealers tail the lycans she makes a alarming discovery Michael Corvin. After discovering him she becomes curious as to why the lycans want him so much.What is she willing to sacrifice to find out all the answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Underworld No Copy Right Infringement Is Intended **

**This is my first fan fiction :) anyways enjoy**

It had seemed to her that see would never find or have a love of her despised felt repugnance towards him and his never ending infatuation for eventually felt contempt with the fact that she would be alone for an she put forth all her effort in the only real thing she had and was a Death centuries the only thing she did was hunt those who caused her pain and was good at it too the very best and she knew never feared for herself when she was on her had began to changed though in the last century Viktor was in a slumber and the man she hated was now in charge of their day that she was in her coven she wanted a way out and little did she know one was coming one she tried so hard to fight but is was the one thing she truly could not beat.

Selene had woken up from her morning often slept after her nights work of tracking what remained of the lycans mainly due to the fact that she didn't want to make any kind of contact with Kraven took charge of the coven it seem that the lust for power consumed him he began more constant in his quest to be with knew she was basically royalty as she was so close to Viktor basically like Viktor's never wanted to let the Death Dealer do their job he always assigned his men to do especially didn't want Selene to go Death Dealers often left when Kraven was preoccupied which seemed to be quite often proceeded to get herself ready for another nights headed out of her room to look for Kahn so she could gather weapons and a few other Death Dealers to help her track had picked her favorite weapons full auto also grabbed a couple of Heckler and Koch she stuffed them in her suit and heads out of their mansion.

As Selene,Rigel,and Nathaniel were tracking the scent of lycans they spotted one of them he had been holding somone in his kept a fine distance between him so they would not be spotted and followed him to an lycan turned around and began to talk quietly it was to a point where no mortal could at that point knew he had known he was being had jumped down from the roof they had flew on so they wouldn't be and Rigel were hesitant to jump down so they were waiting until they were certain Selene was in looked at the lycan and noticed how big he had scars all over his had just watched the lycan make his swift movements as he set the human he had in his arms then began to say,"Hmm what is a lovely girl like your self doing following some scary man into an alley?Shall I even consider you a girl anymore after all you are a filthy blood are you not?"The lycan began to laugh knew that he wouldn't be much of a challenge he had made the crucial mistake of underestimating that point her eyes turn the infamous ice blue and her fangs were drawn lycan also began to watched as the lycan grew closer to her and she began to run to began there lycan began to swing at Selene which she easily again swung at Selene and successfully landed a few blows to her she then grab his neck as his claws were in the midst of landing another blow to threw the lycan to the wall and began to grab him again she was so quick he did not realize she had picked him up again she slammed him on the floor a few feet in front of then grabbed her pistol from her suit and began to shoot his called for Rigel and Nathaniel they immediately were at her side."Take him to the interrogation room and question him until he tells us why he was following this human."Nathaniel started to say "Selene this dog was probably following him for the food there is no other reason why lycans follow humans oth... Selene cut him off mid sentence,"if this truly was his meal he would have dispose of this creature the minute he found him" Nathaniel gave Selene a nod and began to pick up the lycan soon the three had vanished and it was only Selene and the human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Underworld No Copyright Infrindgement Is Intended**

**Sorry if there are mistakes again it seems every time I upload the story it messes up **

She stared at the human as he was unconscious she considered ending his life but something in her convinced herself not human was incredibly fascinating she wondered why she was so interested in had dirty blond hair he was pretty muscular nothing out of the ordinary for a human but somehow something drew her to crept closer to him and thought about taking him to the knew that it would just cause picked him up and quickly went to the nearest park and placed him on the bench she figured he would regain consciousness in a few stayed with him till he began to wake up but moved to a spot where she wouldn't be he first awoke he had seemed fairly confused but began to get up and look around so he could find out where he began to walk left as soon as she saw him go out to a public went back to the mansion she figured Nathaniel and Rigel would notify her if they found out couldn't question the lycan she had so many questions as to why she would spare a measly humans life they were nothing to was no longer one of them yet the emotions she had as a human seemed to cloud her vampire was so special about that one,why did she feel protective of many questions flooded in yet no answers becane overwhelmed with questions and she knew that she had to question the lycan and see what was so important about that human.

As she got to the interrogation room she noticed that Nathaniel and Rigel where gone but they lycan was chained wondered why they had left the lycan began to take out the bullets she had shot the lycan with earlier and place them on a tray beside lycan began to heal once she had gotten all the bullets began to question the lycan.

"Who was the human you were following?"The lycan simply reached for her gun and shot the lycan in his growled with pain as the silver began to melt where the bullet had began to repeat the question,"who was the human you where following?"The lycan looked at Selene and said "Well if you must know he was my very own piece of meat."Selene rolled her eyes she began to grow shot another bullet but this time she went for his knee and again he growled but he began to mumble "The human is nothing to concern yourself with."Selene was becoming more furious,she grabbed a bullet and slammed it in his lycan began to wasn't going to ask anything question until she was positive he was gonna give her the slammed another bullet in his last remaining didn't begin to stop there she grabbed her pistol and began to shoot him in the gasped for air as the bullets painfully knocked the air from in let him catch his air,she knew he would talk began to talk again his voice was quavering,"the human his name it's…it's Michael Corvin."Selene then spoke very quickly,"why didn't you kill him whats so important about him?" He waited for a bit and began to talk again but he was more quite then before."He's the last descendant of Alexander Corvinus."Selene was caught off guard by his answer but again asked another question,"why are you after him what importance is he to you?"

The lycan had become overwhelmed with fear as he could sense Selene grew more angry."I don't know they didn't say why they needed him." Selene asked "who wanted him?" The lycan again said he didn't knew he didn't have anymore answers for grabbed her pistol and said,"then you're not of any use now are you?" She shot the lycan making sure the bullets that entered would kill the lycan for left only with more questions she knew she had to find Michael maybe he would have answers for her.


End file.
